


That look

by AceGaymond



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: A doesn't exist, Angst, F/F, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 11:43:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13612656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceGaymond/pseuds/AceGaymond
Summary: Emily only looked at Alison with that lookHanna wants Emily to look at her that way tooWhat happens?





	That look

Hanna watched as Emily smiled that bright smile. Watched as her eyes lit up as she looked at Alison. 

 

She wished Emily looked at her like that. She wished Emily would look at her like nothing else mattered, but Emily never looked at anyone else except Alison that way. Not her parents, not her, not even Ben.  _ That  _ look was only for Alison, and her alone.

 

Hanna watched as Alison’s disappearance tore Emily up. Watched as her eyes lost that spark, as they slowly turned void of life.

 

She wished she could give those eyes life again. She wished that she could be the one who made Emily’s eyes light up that brightly, but she couldn’t be, because  _ that  _ look was only for Alison, and her alone.

 

She didn’t care if she couldn’t be the one to bring the spark back to Emily’s eyes. She just hated seeing the pain behind those lifeless eyes of Emily’s when they locked onto her own. She just missed happy Emily, trusting Emily, innocent Emily. 

 

Hanna watched as Alison returned to Rosewood. She watched Emily’s eyes, waiting for that spark to return. Waiting for her eyes to light up like they always had.

 

Emily’s eyes didn’t light up. And Hanna knew it was selfish, but she wished it was because Emily didn’t love Alison  _ that  _ way anymore. She wished it was because Emily loved her instead. She wished that it meant Emily was ready to move on, ready to get over Alison.

 

Now she knew wishing would give her nothing but pain. She remembered, painfully, how she walked over to Emily’s house, trying to calm herself down the whole way. She remembered her nervous excitement as she tried to figure out how she would confess to Emily. She remembered her shock, her mouth failing to form a cohesive sentence as she pushed the door to Emily’s house open. She remembered how her heart shattered a thousand times more than it already did when she saw the both of them snuggled on a couch. She remembered closing the door gently before breaking down on Emily’s porch.

 

She remembered crying her eyes out, something she usually only did in her room when she was absolutely sure no one else could hear her. This time, she didn’t care who saw her. 

 

Hanna watched angrily as that light returned to Emily’s eyes. Watched jealously as Emily once again watched Alison with  _ that  _ look. 

 

She wanted Emily to look at her like that. She wanted Emily to look at her like nothing else mattered, but she knew now that look was only reserved for Alison. She knew now that the reason why Emily looked at Alison like nothing else mattered, was that to Emily, nothing but Alison mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this in 30 minutes, woo!


End file.
